Our Forgotten Past
by AngelicChan6
Summary: Torture. Pain. Death. That was all that's been appearing the two best friends dreams; Teito and Karina. Both were sklave, bought by Miroku, and attended the Barsburg Military Academy ever since he bought them. But when they finally remembered a segment of their past, they started to run away from getting caught by Ayanami. Will they survive or die? Warning: OCC and all (all) x OC


**A/N: Hi! This is my first time writing a 07 Ghost fanfic so please go easy on me! And those who like Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Fairy Tail, check out some of my stories! Please review! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enemies

_Who are you?_

_"Karina/ Teito, you will inherit and wield the angel, and eyes' of Mikhail/ Gabrielle." A guy with chocolate brown hair told a chocolate brown hair boy, while a guy with raven hair told the blue-black hair girl."_

_Why are you familiar?_

_"And remember..."_

_Remember what?_

_"I love you, my precious son/daughter."_

_What? Wait! Who are you?!_

A girl with black-blue hair and sapphire eyes, and a boy with chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes, both gasped and sat up, on their bed.

"Karina, did you had the same dream as me again?" The boy asked the said girl.

"Hai, Teito." Karina answered.

The two looked at each other, while having a silent conversation with each other on their own perspective bunk beds. Teito scooched over, and patted the space on his bed, inviting Karina to his bed. Karina nodded, and was about to join him, until the woman officer slammed open the door.

"WAKE-UP STUDENTS! IT'S TIME TO WAKE-UP AND HEAD TO THE ASSEMBLY!" She yelled in a cheery voice.

"Teito! Karina! Wake-!" A dirty blond yelled to the two, only to be greeted with two pillows that smacked him in the face.

"Shut up Mikage!" Both growled, with an unhappy face.

"You guys are 10,000 years away from shutting me- oh my god we're going to be late! Race you guys to see who can change the f-" Mikage was about to challenge, only to see Karina, and Teito already in their uniforms.

"You guys suck." He booed.

"And you're going to be late." They said in unison, and left Mikage hanging alone, who anime cried about his friends abandoning him.

**Time Skip~ At the End of the** **Assembly**

After the assembly, and speech that Shuri Oak made, Karina and Teito walked into the hallways, heading for their class. They always hated the hallways. It agitated, irritated, and hurt them very much. They both would have to bear hearing the students (which were all boys) gossip and make fun of them. Especially Karina, who was the first and only girl to attend Barsburg Military Academy, in the Barsburg Empire. They would talk about how they were dogs, and pets to Miroku-sama, sexist things against Karina, and most of all talking about how both were sklaves.

"Hey, look! It's the sklave twins-err-Karina-sama, and Teito-sama!"

"Ha! I bet you this year, Miroku-sama is going to make them pass without them taking the exam, since their his dogs!"

"You got that right!"

"Of course they would get treated better, since they're his sklaves!"

"Shh! They might here us!"

_"We can here you guys loud and clear you bunch of morons!"_ Both thought angrily, while not showing it outside.

"Teito-sama! Karina-sama!" Mikage yelled, running to them.

"Shut-up Mikage!" Teito growled, trying to land a hit on the said guy, who laughed and dodged the attack.

"Seriously Mikage, when will you grow up!" Karina said with irritation in her voice.

"Says the chibi-hime and chibi-ouji!" Mikage taunted, making Karina snap her head at him.

"Take that back!" Karina and Teito said.

"Nope!" Mikage defied, and stuck his tongue at her.

"Oh we're here." Karina being the first one to notice.

Then the three went to their own seats, Karina and Teito being in the front, and Mikage sitting in the third row. Shuri Oak, and his group were sitting right between them, in the second row, gossiping and insulting Karina and Teito, while praising Shuri.

"Good job Shuri, with your speech!" Friend #1 said.

"Yeah! This just proves you're strong, and smart!" #2 agreed.

"Aww, you guys are giving me to much credit~" Shuri said, with a grin on his face.

"Okay everyone take you seats!" Lloyd announced, after coming into the classroom, and started attendance.

Everyone were doing their own thing, either listening to music, or doodling, talking, etc. Karina was listening to a song from Maroon 5. until she heard her name and Teito's.

"Teito Klein! Karina Kruze!" Lloyd yelled.

"Here!" Both monotone, while Lloyd looked at them.

"Oh Karina! Teito! You're here! Ever since you guys stopped coming to my other classes, it made me very sad and 'lonely'." Lloyd pouted.

"Sensei, we were excused from all combat, and other physical classes." Teito reminded.

"Heh, only Miroku's dogs get special treatment." Shuri sneered.

"Being begleiter's sklave would be an upgrade for them, then." Friend #3 snickered.

"I know right!" Friend #4 agreed.

"Then I want Karina to be my sklave!" #6 claimed.

"I think I deserve her." Shuri said.

"Sorry, you're right! After all, you're strong and powerful" #6 apologized.

Mikage was getting tired of of Shuri and his lackeys making fun of his friend and his crush. He didn't like how others won't see them as humans, but only sklave, and it made him furious. Why are they teasing them?! What did they do to have this happen?! So, used his zaipon, and had porn magazines fly every where, into Shuri's hands, and Lloyd's face.

"Sensei, Shuri brought pron to class." Mikage said.

"I see..." Lloyd mumbled.

"B-but I didn't!" Shuri denied.

Karina, and Teito gave a thank you glance to Mikage, who winked and gave them a thumps up to them. Then Lloyd-sensei started to talk about the final begleiter exams for the rest of the class, with everyone ignoring it, thinking it would be easy, while Teito, Mikage, and Karina took notes.

**Time Skip~ (again) After Class **

Soon after class, Karina, Teito, and Mikage went to a combat practice area and stood in a triangle. They gave each other glances, until they started to have a count down out loud.

"3..." Mikage started.

"2..." Teito said next.

"1..." Karina finished, and they all started to attack each other.

Teito sent his zaiphon that was on offense mode, to Mikage, while shielding himself using defense zaiphon from Karina's offense. Then Karina appeared behind Teito, and was about to attack him, only to dodge at the last second from Mikage's attack.

"That's dirty Mikage!" She yelled, while Mikage just grinned.

But the grin was wiped off his face when Teito appeared BEHIND MIKAGE, and sent a hit to him. Mikage dodged it and attacked Teito, and Karina, until they were together. Both saw this, and decided use it as some sort of advantage by sending a combo attack at him. Mikage dodged it, and attack both, missing by a ton.

"Mikage!" Karina growled.

"Take us seriously!" Teito shouted.

But, when they saw Mikage pointing, they looked and saw the zaiphon spelling "chibi-ouji & chibi-hime". This caused them to get irked and the three ended fighting each other the rest of the day, without noticing a group of people were watching them.

**Time Skip~ (AGAIN! I should really stop putting Time Skips... TAT) **

Morning came, and everyone was huddled at the exam area, where there were arena's placed for the exam.

"I hate you, two." Karina grumbled.

"Touche." Teito agreed.

"Not my fault for being so touchy." Mikage growled.

The three ended up fighting the rest of the night, and hadn't slept at all. They were tired, and felt like they were going to die any minute. They're heads were bobbing, until the officer yelled out their assigned group name.

"Group A! Please come to this station!" She yelled the microphone.

Then Shuri, his friends, Mikage, Teito, and Karina all entered the arena started listening to the instructions.

"Okay guys! You guys are to exterminate and kill the criminal! Betray, or sell each other out, you will be disqualified. Good Luck!" She smiled, and open the criminal's gates.

"This is going to be easy." Shuri's lackey #1 said.

"Yeah, with Shuri, it's going to be easy." #2 agreed.

_"You guys are way to dependent on him..." _Karina thought with disgust. Then the door revealed a giant troll, with nasty scars, and an eye patch on his left eye. At first, no one did anything, nor move. They were freaked out how big he was, including the trio.

"So you guys are the one's I'm suppose to face. You guys look like a bunch of weaklings. That's good then~ Stay still, so I can kill you, and get my sentence lessen!" The troll sneered, and attacked the group. Already, just be the one hit, half of their group inhabilitated.

"Shoot!" Karina yelled.

"Darn, he's strong and merciless!" Mikage commented, who observed how the troll attacked them.

"This is going to be hard..." Teito said, with a low voice.

Then the three charged at the troll. Mikage ran up ahead of them, and quickly turned around kneeled on one knee, while having his hands over lap each other sideways. Karina sped up, and had her dominant foot land on the platform Mikage made, and then was pushed upwards, and landed on the giants head.

"Get off me brat!" He cried, trying to get Karina off his head.

"In your dreams!" She shouted, and jumped on to his shoulders and ran back and forth, going up and down his neck, running back and forth from shoulder to shoulder.

Teito, and Mikage, then took this as an advantage, and attacked the the troll. Teito kicked the shoulder, making it go forward, while Mikage kicked the joint of the elbow, the wrong way.

"AAHH!" The giant roared, and bucked up.

Karina was having a hard time trying to hold on, until she couldn't anymore, and fell off, landing safely to the ground.

"You'll pay for that bitches!" He declared, and attacked with his good arm, nearly hitting Shuri, who was banging on the window.

At that moment, a guy with purple-white hair enter, his malice pale purple peaking through his bangs. There were other people, that were all males, wee waking with him.

"Ayanami-sama, Black Hawks-sama, it's an honor to have see the exams." The head examiner bowed.

Ayanami just grunted, while the jet-black head, with sunglasses started to chatter like a flamboyant-guy, saying "Aya-tan", or "Konatsu-kun is being mean~!" etc. A teen was sleeping in his blue-head begleiter's arms, while a blonde was scolding the blackette, and a raven-head was there laughing at them. But Ayanami was ignoring them, but observing the trio, especially Teito and Karina, but more to Karina. But what happened next slightly shocked and excited him, after hearing a manly scream coming from Shuri.

"AAHH!" Shuri screamed, seeing the troll's arm about to hit him. He stood there in fright, until he felt being pushed to the ground, while hearing someone yell at him.

"MOVE IDIOT!"

Both people fell to the ground, and skid on the floor, while Teito and Mikage yelled "Karina!" Shuri looked at the said girl with shock.

"W-why... Why did you save me?" He asked.

Karina pushed herself and starred at him, with a "are you kidding me," look.

"Are you really an idiot, for real? I saved you out of my own free will, and you are also my colleague." Karina honestly answered, with a look of seriousness in her eyes.

Shuri then saw how Karina was actually really beautiful, her fringes and bangs all moved to the side, revealing her pure deep blue eyes, her silky hair all on one side of her shoulders, and her creamy skin covered with a thin layer of sweat. This made Shuri blush, while Karina started to get worried about him. But that little moment didn't last long, when Karina heard Mikage.

"Watch out!"

Karina quickly got up, and caught Teito.

"Wow, this looks and feels so wrong in some many ways..." Karina stated.

"You think? Now let me go!" Teito ordered, making Karina just roll her eyes.

"Hai, hime-sama." She growled.

"Thank you ouji-sama." Teito hissed.

Both had a electric spark go between each other, making everyone sweat-drop, until Mikage coughed. Then Karina, and Teito snapped their heads to see Mikage chocking in the giant's fist.

"Hey guys! Thought you might want to know I'm dying here!" Mikage too brightly said.

Then Karina and Teito attacked the giant. Both jumped and kicked the troll on the side of his cheeks, making him stumble. Then Teito kicked his forehead, while Karina kicked his bad eye, out of kindness.

"AH!" He screamed in pain, and let go of Mikage, who was caught by Teito.

Karina turned around and nodded at Teito, and both charged started to fight the giant troll, after Teito layed Mikage next to Shuri, both knocked out cold. Teito, and Karina separated, Teito continue to charge at the front, while Karina ran to the back. Then Teito headbutted the troll's stomach, while Karina elbowed his neck. The troll fell, and then felt to rings of zaiphon around his neck.

"Surrender..." Both threatened coldly.

Suddenly, Lloyd entered and looked at them with a slight annoyed face.

"Hurry and kill the giant, if you want to pass." He said coldly, shocking Teito and Karina, though not showing it.

"But..." Karina started.

"He's not our real..." Teito said.

"Enemy." Karina finished.

But right after they said that, the giant's was cut clean off, making both eyes widening their eyes in horror.

"Too soft." A husky, yet handsome voice coldly said.

Both turned and saw the Black Hawks general, Ayanami. They just looked at him, while Ayanami was trying to contain his smirk from coming out.

"Wh-" Karina was about to ask, only to have her mouth be covered by Teito, who put a finger to his lips, and shaking his head, signaling her not to saw a word.

Karina could only look at the general with horror written on her face, with Teito doing the same. Then the officer came in, with her usual cheerful smile, and announced that their group passed. Soon after she said that (in front of Ayanami), Karina and Teito quickly picked up Mikage, and left.

* * *

"Shuri, stop moving!" Karina scolded.

She was currently bandaging her teammates, with Teito being her assistance, since she was the best on performing first aid treatment. Shuri was hissing, trying to hold down the pain of the alcohol, while in the same time, fighting the hydrogen peroxide, that was bubbling on his chest, which had a cut from the nails of the criminal.

"Shut up!" Shuri hissed.

Karina just frowned, and look sadly at him.

"You know, you're not that big of a jerk... if only you get rid of your attitude..." Karina mumbled.

"Pft... Him not being a jerk? My butt." Teito snorted, who heard Karina's mumble, receiving a smack on his head.

"Meanie!" Karina pouted.

Shuri started to still blush more, when Karina starting to wrap the elastic bandage around his chest, he felt she hands touching his skin, while she was so close to him. But he felt two glares, and saw a blondy and brunette giving him an evil eye.

"Done. You can go now." Karina dismissed Shuri, who just left with a blush still implanted on his face, and went back to his dorm room.

Then Mikage sat on Karina's bed (yes they were in Teito, Karina, and Mikage's dorm room), and slightly jumping like a little kid.

"Karina! It's Teito's and my turn to get treatment!" Mikage cheered, making Karina just scowl, and Teito to slightly smirk.

"Whatever Mikage, just stop acting like a whining baby. And Teito, wipe that smirk off your face." Karina growled.

Then she started on both wounds, but making it really painful for them. She over poured the peroxide on both of their severe wounds, making them yelped, while dabbing alcohol on their non-severe wounds, like everyone else, just more painfully.

"Karina, that hurts!" Mikage yelped.

"Seriously!" Teito added.

But when Karina started to bandage both of them, Teito and Mikage felt a wet, watery substance that landed in their hands. They first looked at their hands, and saw it was water, then looked at up and saw Karina shedding tears, panicking both of them.

"Karina? Karina! Why are you crying?" Mikage fretted.

"Karina, if it's something I said I'm sorry, but please, stop crying..." Teito tried to sooth her.

But what shocked was that she suddenly hugged both of them, and cried in their chests.

"Baka-Teito! What were you thinking when you attacked alone! You ended up getting back-handed by the criminal! If I wasn't there, I swear, you would've had a concussion! And you, Dame-Mikage! Why did you get yourself choked up! Don't just risk your life like that! Value it! I can't tell you how much you guys are going to be the end of me!" Karina cried quietly out loud,

The two just looked shocked at first, but soften up, knowing she was worried for them. Then they hugged her, while she started to calm down.

"Maa, Maa, Karina! We're alive and fine, aren't we? As long as we're bond together, we will never split apart, but stay with each like a family!" Mikage grinned.

"Yeah, imouto. You're my younger adopted sister, so technically we're already family, so no need to worry much." Teito agreed.

She nodded her head, and started to hiccup. This lasted for a little while until she was all calm down.

"Better?" Teito asked.

"Hai." She answered softly.

Then Mikage grinned.

"Since it's night, it's time for us to... SLEEP!" He exclaimed, dragging Teito, and Karina to his bed.

"Oi!" Teito growled.

"Mikage!" Karina exclaimed.

"No buts! Tomorrow, we're going to classes again, so time to sleep!" He said. "Oyasumi!"

"*sigh* alright. Oyasumi Karina." Teito said and fell asleep.

Karina felt weird, sleeping between both boys, but eventually she just gave up, smiled , and fell asleep, holding both boys hands... but squeezed onto her adopted brother's hand more, feeling like she needed to, before facing another horrendous dream both always would share.

_Dream~Teito _

_Teito was in a midst of a destroyed kingdom, where he was standing near the broken gates of a castle._

_*jingle-jingle*_

_He turned his head and saw his younger-self, wearing a white robe, with a forest green rim to it._

_*jingle-jingle*_

_"Teito." A voice said._

_A man appeared, with the same brown hair, and emerald eyes as him came out, wearing a bishop's uniform, with a golden neck piece._

_"Otou-san!" The younger-called the man._

_'Is that... my dad?' Teito thought, noticing it was a memory he was saying._

_"Teito, listen very closely. I'm giving this to you. You must take care of it no matter what, okay? And also, run to the border of Raggs, and Laviong. You should find Karina-chan there..." his father instructed, with sadness in his voice._

_"Okay, tou-san! But why do you look so sad? Why are you crying?" The innocent young boy asked, seeing his father's tears._

_The man could only shook his head. "You are going to become someone great, Teito. Remember, I will always love you..."_

_Then the scene changed where the younger Teito was standing all a lone, with his hands covered in a bright red-substance, scarring Teito. And the only thing that both thought instantly was..._

_"Blood?"_

_Dream~Karina_

_Karina was in a front of a destroyed castle, the metal-wooden gates, destroyed, and dented. She sees her younger-self being held by a man with raven-hair, and bright blue eyes, hiding at a corner of a wall._

_*jingle-jingle*_

_"Karina." The man said softly._

_"Hai, otou-san?" The younger girl asked, with a bright smile._

_"Listen carefully. After I tell you this, run and find Teito-kun at the border of Raggs and Laviong okay? And Karina, before you go, I'm going to give you one last present. I want you to make sure you keep this safe? Alright?" The man said, with tears at the brim of his eyes._

_"Hai... But tou-san, why are you shedding tears?" the girl asked with innocence._

_The man eyes widens, but then he shed more tears, while hugging the girl tightly. " Oh Karina, my precious daughter. I always prayed to Kami-sama this wouldn't happen. But remember this; I will always, ALWAYS love you..." he cried. _

_Karina felt tears pour out of her eyes. 'What's going on? I mean I know now this is my memory, and that guy is my father, but why am I crying?' _

_"Tou-san, please don't cry! Smile!" The girl tried to cheer-up her father. Then the man finally gave her a warm, smile. Then he said;_

_"Go my love."_

_The scene suddenly changed where Karina's younger-self eyes were wide, looking at her hand, a red, familiar substance. Both girls thought of the same thing as Teito and his younger-self did;_

_"Blood?"_

*GASP*

Both Teito and Karina sat up, covered in sweat. Karina was gripping the blankets, her knuckles white, a long with Teito. Then both hugged each other, being careful not to wake their friend up. Karina gripped Teito's pajamas, and started to cry, while Teito hugged her, also tearing up. Both knew two things for sure... they were the prince and princess of a lost kingdom, and that their parents were murdered in front of their eyes. Soon after they were done, they fell asleep again.

**Time Skip~ (DX TT-TT)**

After they woke up, and attended classes with Mikage, and Shuri with his bunch of hobbos, (who were acting weird around Karina), Teito and Karina helped one of their teachers deliver some papers to the office. While they were going, they heard something awfully familiar ringing in the hallways.

*Jingle-Jingle*

Both stopped walking and felt the urge to go to the sound.

"Teito... Should we...?" Karina asked, knowing they weren't suppose to.

"... Let's go." Teito replied, and both started to head for the sound.

It coming from the room next to the office, which was one of the meetings rooms in the academy.

*Jingle-Jingle*

Karina and Teito stopped right in front of the door, hid behind it, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hmm... I think Karina and Teito could be candidates for being the holder of the Eye of Mikhail and Eye of Gabrielle, Aya-tan!" A guy said with a cheerful voice.

"I have to agree, they are undeniably strong, especially the boy, Teito. But, I feel like the girl, Karina was hiding something..." A softer voice said.

"Hn. I'll add them to the list." A gruff voice grunted.

Teito and Karina took a peak though the crack of the doors, to see the Black Hawks, with Ayanami holding on to two golden neck pieces.

'No way! That can't be the neck pieces from the dream!' Both thought, looking at each other, while holding a silent conversation.

*Jingle-Jingle*

*GASP*

"AGH!" Both cried out, holding on to their heads, feeling a terrible headache go through their heads.

They saw the same dream over, and over again, until they saw something they didn't want to see. The blood coming from their fathers' body was on the ground, surrounded by the Black Hawks. Then they saw a Ayanami, wiping the blood off his sword, that was used to slaughter them. Angry and sorrow tears came out of Karina's eyes, her headache all gone. She clenched her hands, and formed fists, until she heard a the doors slamming open, snapping out of it, knowing exactly who was the one who did it.

*THUD*

"TEITO!"

Teito jumped, with his zaiphon ready to attack Ayanami, until the sunglasses guy appeared with his sword out. Hyuuga was about to attack, until in no less then 30 seconds, was he and Konatsu hit by two bright-blue gleaming arrows.

"AGH!" Both men cried, their shoulders pinned to the wall, by the arrow.

Hyuuga's eyes widened in shock, but widened even more when he saw what the arrow was made from. It was made from zaiphon, more precisely, manipulative zaiphon. While Hyuuga was in a daze, a long with his begleiter, Ayanami smirked. He was about to prepare to fight Teito, until he two glowing blue BULLETS head right at him. His smirk fell, and he quickly dodged it. But when he turned to see who it was, he started grin. Karina was standing there, holding two pistol made from manipulative zaiphon in her hands, while Teito was standing up with wide eyes after getting pulled back by her zaiphon lasso.

"Karina..." Teito whispered in shock.

"Shoot." Karina snapped.

Then Teito and Karina ran out of the room, dropping the papers. They two ran down the hallways, while the Black Hawks and some of the soldiers were trying to get them. Teito kept on sending his zaiphon at them, while Karina used her manipulative to create attack/defense zaiphon, and sent them.

"Karina, you are so screwed!" Teito muttered.

"You think!" She yelled.

They turned to a corner, but saw a Hyuuga coming from that direction, and when they turned back they saw a couple of soldiers after them. They were out numbered.

"Teito... I'm gonna use it..." Karina whispered to him, not wanting to face Ayanami.

"You're crazy! Do you want to get found out!" He yelled, denying it.

"Teito... but we need to-!"

"No, I won't let you!"

"Tei-"

"No!"

"To bad." Karina said.

Then Karina gripped Teito's hand and gripped his waste.

"Karina!"

Hyuuga just grinned, thinking they were going to fall off to run, when he had soldiers already at ground level. But man was he wrong. All of a sudden, the two glowed bright , then they became a blur and was gone. Hyuuga could only just blink his eyes, in shock. Then he took out a communicator.

"Aya-tan? Aya-tan, please answer~" Hyuuga said in the radio communicator.

"What is it, Hyuuga? Did you capture them?" Ayanami demanded.

"Nope! Instead, I just found out something really interesting about Karina..." Hyuuga grimaced.

"And that is?" Ayanami waited.

"She some how...can be able...uh..." Hyuuga stumbled.

"Spit it out Hyuuga!" Ayanami ordered.

"Teleport." Hyuuga finished, making Ayanami just blink once.

"What was that again?" Ayanami asked.

"The girl, Karina can use teleportation." Hyuuga repeated.

"Wait, you met the two of them?" Ayanami interrogated.

"Yes, Aya-tan. Why? Did someone else found them right now?" Hyuuga asked.

"Actually, right 5 minutes ago, Haruse and Kuroyuki contacted me saying they found the two, then 4 minutes ago Katsuragi said he found them, Konatsu 3 minutes ago, then 2 minutes ago Lloyd. And that just means, you all met the two on the same time..." Ayanami stated darkly.

"NANI?! How is that possible?!" Hyuuga asked in shock.

"..." Ayanami was silent. Even HE didn't know the answer to that, but snapped out of it when he saw his communicator's alarm was beeping red.

"Hyuuga, continue to find them. It seems like Kuroyuki and Haruse are contacting me right now." Ayanami said, and hung up on Hyuuga, and answered the pinkette and bluette's answer.

"What is it, this time?" Ayanami growled, emphasizing that he was not in a good mood.

"Ayanami-sama, we caught the girl and the boy!" Kuroyuki cheered, while showing that he was holding onto Karina and Teito, with them handcuffed.

Ayanami grinned darkly, in the image. He was about to say something, until he saw Teito having a panic expression on his face, while Karina as holding on to her stomach and and mouth, coughing violently.

"Karina! Come on, stay strong! Karina? Karina! Agh! I hate you so much you know that!" Teito yelled at her, holding on to her arms.

"Shut-cough-up-cough!" She said between her coughs.

Kuroyuki, and Haruse looked at them with an angry look, from interrupting their talk with Ayanami, until Karina took down her hand, and started to tremble. She had blood that covered her hands, and bottom part of her lips.

"Aw, shucks. Not again..." She groaned.

Kuroyuki then turned back at Ayanami.

"So what should we do with them? Should we bring the two back?" He asked.

"Yes. We'll have to interrogate them for answers." Ayanami ordered, then he hung off.

Kuroyuki then turned at the two.

"I hope you're ready for the consequences for attacking Ayanami-sama." Kuroyuki growled, with Haruse standing behind him.

But then all of a sudden Karina wiped her mouth and starred at Kuroyuki, with wide-eyes.

"W-what?" He stuttered, not use to the fact of a person intensely starring at him.

Then Karina moved her hair from her face, revealing her beautiful face, and only smile at him and Haruse softly making them blush.

"Why are you starring at my master and me?" Haruse ordered, making Karina only blink.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking how you two remind me of some people from my past..." She chuckled softly. "And since we are obviously caught, I was wondering when you guys take us to the rumored punishment room." She added, making Teito just sigh.

Kuroyuki blinked, as well as Haruse. Then both brought them to a cell, and placed them in the room, only to be locked in the room with guards surrounding them. After the two Black Hawks left, Teito, and Karina nodded to each other, knowing they will have to do, to escape.

**With Ninja Mikage~**

During the night, Mikage was silently walking down the hall ways, making sure no one sees him. He remembered what happened to him earlier...

_Flashback_

_*BLAM*_

_A bunch of soldiers entered, him, Teito, and Karina's dorms, and started going through Teito and Karina's closets, beds, drawers, and desk, looking thoroughly. While they were doing that, two other soldiers started to interrogated him, questioning him about their personal information, about them, their actions, and other stuff they would usually ask to 30 minutes, they left, but not without telling him not to do anything funny nor interfere... _

_Flashback__ End_

Mikage finally reached to the the cells, and opened the gates, only to see Karina and Teito, no longer wearing their uniform jackets, their dress shirts ripped, and they were covered in blood. He starred at them in shock, while they starred at him as well. Karina and Teito looked at him, scarred that Mikage might start betraying them, since they killed. But then they were yanked forward, and ended up running, with Mikage's back facing them, shocking them.

"Mikage!" Teito shouted.

"Let go of us, Mikage!" Karina screamed.

Then Mikage gave them a quick glance before answering. "Why should I?" He replied, making both of them look at him with a confused look. "I promised myself that I'd protect you two all the way, because I care for you guys. Beside, isn't that what friends do?"

Karina and Teito teared up after hearing it, and started to run faster until they were at the balcony.

"Shoot..." Teito muttered, and the three were about to run back, only to see they were surrounded by soldiers.

The three panicked, until an idea popped out of Mikage's head.

"Please, mercy! I don't want to die!" Mikage begged to Teito and Karina.

At first they were confused, until they're brain caught on what he was doing.

"Shut up! And you soldiers! If you don't want this man to die, free us!" Teito demanded.

The soldiers started to sweat, not knowing what to do, and decide... save the boy, and let the two go or sacrifice the boy and keep the two...

"You got 3 seconds to decided!" Karina shouted, both her and Teito holding up a blade to Mikage's throat.

Then the soldiers started to panic, discussing what to do.

"3!" Karina shouted.

"We should save him!" "NO! Sacrifice him!"

"2!" Teito yelled.

"Come on! Let's just sacrifice him! Beside do you want to face Ayanami's wrath!" "What did you not learn about being a soldier?! We should save him!"

"1!" They both yelled, and then pushed Mikage off the balcony,while Mikage screamed.

"NO!"

"AAHHH!"

Then the soldiers charged at the two, and Karina and Teito nodded to each other. They, then, back up to the rail of the balcony, until they can back up no more, while the soldiers held their blades up even higher, to strike them. At that exact moment, the two fell of the balcony, shocking the soldiers. Karina and Teito each quickly took a hawkzile with Mikage watching. Then quickly positioned themselves for the rest of the act, until Karina could no longer do it. Karina quickly had Mikage look at her. Then she put her hands on his face. Mikage starred at her in shock, but his eyes grew wider, when he was pulled down, and felt soft lips on his. Teito felt his heart beat in pain, but knew that he had no right to be jealous, knowing what might become of his friends. After 1 minute, Mikage felt something in both of his hands, and Karina parted with Mikage.

"Wha-" Mikage was about to say, until Karina interrupted him.

"Mikage, I wanted to let you know that I cared for you, and that I love you, and always will. Don't ever forget me, and the two balls in your hands are balls made from my zaiphon. I wanted to tell you that IO actually use manipulative zaiphon, but never had time, so I decided as a farewell gift I'd tell you the truth and also give you those two balls. The one that is encased in the yellow ball is the one that will protect your family. Tonight, whisper your families location and then chuck it out the window. It should land right at your family's house and the zaiphon will create a barrier around it, so that the Black Hawks or the soldiers won't find and attack them. And you have to do it tonight, or it won't work. The green is for you. This one will be activated as soon as you chuck the yellow on out. Once you open it, the zaiphon will be engraved on to you like a tattoo, around the bicep. And again, do this tonight! Mikage, I love you, so please, live on... and forgive me..." Karina whispered.

Mikage felt tears coming out of his eyes, seeing that his one and only crush say that to him. And he was going to lose her... Mikage then kissed Karina again, and hugged her.

"I love you too. So please, live on... until we meet again..." He whispered.

Then he went between Teito and Karina, who took him by the arms, and drove upwards, shocking the soldiers that they were alive.

"Che! You think we're that low? Well think again! We just wanted someone to witness this!" Teito yelled at the soldiers.

"Heh. Here! You can even have him back, and tell everyone about it!" Karina shouted. Then they chucked Mikage at them, and quickly started to drove up again.

Mikage ended up some how knocking them unconscious, after all it was six soldiers. He wondered how they put enough force in it, but felt woozy all of the sudden. Then he pulled out the yellow ball, and did what Karina instructed and chucked the ball, which went floating in to the sky. Then he opened the green one, and noticed how the zaiphon went under his clothes and felt like there was something on his bicep. That's when he knew that it was the zaiphon that was now engraved on to his skin. Mikage only smiled sadly, and started to cry, until he could no longer bear the dizziness, and fainted.

Karina and Teito were still going up, until they met Ayanami, who was standing on the highest balcony. They exchanged glares until Karina and Teito quickly turned around and started to drive away. Ayanami quickly sent two rings of zaiphon at them, only to see them being blocked. Then he growled, seeing them escape.

"Karina... Mikage will forgive you, so don't worry." Teito soothed her, while driving the vehicle.

"Teito..." Karina looked at him. Then she smiled. " Arigatou nii-san..."

Then they kept on driving forward, not knowing if they will survive or not.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
